Where We Left Off
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: Five years later, Sarah Baker is now 18 years old when she comes back to Lake Winnetka for a family reunion. But when she meets her old childhood friend, she realizes she wasn't the only one who changed. Sarah/Elliot Threeshot
1. One and Only

---

Okay, so I was pretty sure I was never going to see him again. But then again, that was five years ago… Plus, I was totally and utterly in love with him. Elliot Murtaugh, I mean.

I never actually thought, that after I left the lake house that summer, that I would ever encounter him again, and I even told myself that I would get over him, and spend the rest of my life _not_ wondering what it would be like if he did kiss me the last day I spent with him in that canoe boat. Too bad my dad has horrible timing. (I'm still holding that over you, Tom.)

So here I am, five years later, in the same spot where I last saw him, right in front of the wooden cabin, lodge - house!thing, that my dad drove my family into, my mouth gaping at the sight of him, the actual flesh (and not some small photograph I secretly kept of us that your dad took – unfortunately).

I think my mouth's been open for a while because I feel my tongue drying up, and suddenly I see a hand waving in front of my face.

"Sarah!" A voice yells. "SARAH!"

My eyes snap into focus, and Jake (my obnoxious) brother stops to look into my view, trying to get a glimpse of what I was just staring at.

"What is it?"

He's holding a banana, and staring at me like I have a cat clinging to my head or something bizarre happening to my face, like mad cow.

"You've been standing there for ten minutes with your mouth opened, and I think a fly just went in a few minutes ago…" He replied, taking another bite of the half eaten banana.

I look to him, and actually really look at him, before I turn back into the other direction, and sigh. He left.

I turn to my brother, who has a bored looking expression on, (like he wishes he was somewhere else, join the club, buddy), and cross my arms at him, like he just interrupted the most perfect moment in my life.

"Dad said dinner's ready." He answered, throwing the finished peel into a nearby bush. "We're having barbequed tilapia again."

I groan, and an image of a rotten fish comes to mind (exactly what happened the last time we came).

"Okay, I'm coming." I sigh, kicking the dirt at my feet. "Just a few more minutes."

He just shrugs, and walks away, before I turn again to the dirt road where I last saw _him._

He's still not there though, but I wait a few more moments, just in case he might show up again.

I mean, seriously. That couldn't be Elliot… The boy – _man_, who just rode on the bike a few minutes ago – taller, buffer, tanner, and a whole lot… okay you get it. But that just couldn't be Elliot.

Elliot was – as I remember – a short kid, just a few inches taller than me, with a cute, pearl-white smile, and an adorable voice (one that hadn't hit puberty yet).

A minute passes, and I give up, knowing that, or telling myself that, _that_ was not him. I mean, if it was, he probably would've waved at me, or _something_.

Maybe my hair was different… maybe I… grew a little? Or, no! It was probably my legs…

"Sarah!"

I jump in surprise. "Coming!"

---

Dinner was the same, as usual: burnt fish, some soft vegetables, and cup of pulp-filled orange juice.

The table's full of forks hitting plates, and chewing, and it all reminds me the summer five years ago, when dad dragged us all here, even the pregnant-Nora, when he knew we all would've rather stayed at home, watching TV or anything that wasn't exactly, _here._

But I guess I grew accustomed to it because at the end of the vacation, I really didn't want to leave – none, hopefully, being the reason of Elliot.

Tom called us up, every single one of us, and planned up a reunion here at the lake, so we could all have some 'family time' again and not 'forget about each other'.

Of course being dad's idea, everyone had to pretend like they wanted to come (even if some of them actually did); we packed up anyways, for him, and came out of our own busy lives to spend just a few days with him and mom.

I quickly finished up the last spoons of my plate, and gulped down my thick, concentrated orange juice, without being too obvious. I wiped my mouth, and stood up, the sound my chair moving, alarming everyone, causing them to all look up.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." I announced nonchalantly, as I swallowed the half-chewed fish in my mouth, wiping the crumbs off with a napkin.

Mike and Nigel instantly nudged each other (both each about nine), smiling evilly.

"Sarah's wants to see Elliot…" Henry mocked, earning a few snickers from the twins.

I threw the used napkin at Jake, who also joined in. "Shut up."

Tom raised a brow, looking a little shocked (like I hadn't grown up already), and opened his mouth ready to object. Gladly, mom put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Go ahead Sarah." She smiled, and I secretly thanked her for not prying on like I know Tom just wanted to.

I went outside, and a cool breeze swept across my arms. I quickly zipped up my sweater and walked onto the dirt pathway leading outward into the forest.

So what if maybe I wanted to look for him… and maybe talk to him for a bit? It _was_ normal. We were friends before and there was nothing wrong with talking to your old friend, right?

And the whole I'm-gonna-forget-about-Elliot plan totally worked. For the five years I didn't see him, I eventually grew out of the small crush I had and actually moved on. I've dated a few guys before, but I guess once or twice I've seen his face pop up in my mind, or sometimes I would accidently call the guy, 'Elliot'. But I repeat; _total_ _accident_.

And can you blame me? He was my first love…

A noise from behind a bush suddenly shook me out of my reminiscent thoughts, as I jumped back slightly.

"Hello?" I shouted, a little freaked by the sudden forest sound. "Who's there?"

After no response, I smiled, trying to calm myself down. _It's just the wind. It's just the wind. It's just the wind…_

Another rustle of the bush, and my heart picked up its pace, as the thought of a huge, black bear, or an enormous snarling wolf came to mind… I shuddered.

"If that's you Jake, cut it out!" I shouted, playfully. But I guess, deep down, I knew Jake wasn't here. He would've jumped out already with a water gun or sling shot. _But, _then again, he's not 12 years old anymore.

I took a step back, ready to run for my life, (all those years of track and cross country would finally pay off), when a dark figure emerged from the tree bush…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, the sound of my shriek evading every corner of this god-massive jungle, and the pitch, surprising even myself; I've never screeched like that in my entire years of living (I sounded like a girl).

My hands were shaking near my face (which has probably already gone ghost-white), and I took another step back, and another, until my back had reached the side of a tree.

But instead of a giant beast arising from the shadows, a tall man comes out, his hands covering his ears like if he doesn't cover them, his ears will fall off or something…

For a second I realize that he's the one I saw a few hours back, the guy who I thought was Elliot. But no… that couldn't be… that couldn't be _him_… For one, he was like six feet tall, and two - he was just too, plain _hot_.

He's still covering his ears, but now he's staring at me, like he's waiting for me to do something.

I look at him then notice my mouth is still open, my hands are still shaking, and my high-pitched voice (which is literally howling) is still yelping (like I'm about to be eaten by said-monster-beast-I-thought-of).

I quickly shut my mouth, and give him an apologetic smile; his eardrums have probably already cracked before we knew it.

He grins back (looking a little irritated), and gently undoes the buckle under his chin from his bike helmet and holds it in his [muscular] arm – hand. I silently melt inside, because of that smile (have you ever heard of the phrase _'if looks could kill'…_?), even if it was annoyed, it was still directed at me.

"Why are you here alone, in the middle of the forest?" He asks. This time, he looks straight into my eyes, when he directs the question. Elliot's voice had always been cute, but it had certainly hit it's 'adulthood', and was now lower, and sweeter, and perfect, and…

"You know you can't exactly trust these woods when you're alone, at the peak of dusk." He continued, ignoring my wistful silence. "Didn't the tour guide tell you?"

I'm punched out of my thoughts, and I frown a bit. _He thought I was a tourist._

"Eh?" Is all I can reply with. Okay, so what? I'm a bit nervous, but at least I can still pretend I don't know who _he_ is… And plus, I've been in the forest alone before. I can totally handle it.

Just as I'm about to tell him off about how I've been here before, and how I am _so_ not a tourist (who do I look like? Paris Hilton?), and how I'm not scared of the dark, and how he shouldn't tell people what to do, his irritated expression turns into curiosity, and he part-opens his mouth as if he's finally realized something.

"Wait… what's your name?" He asks, taking a step closer to me, narrowing his eyes just the slightest bit, like he's studying me; like he's trying to remember who I am…

_Sarah Baker_, I mentally tell him. But weirdly enough, I don't say anything.

"What's it to you?" I fake back-talk instead (hoping to get back at his superiority a few seconds ago), and then instantly regret it. _What the heck was that for?_

"No," He ignores my (surprisingly confident) comeback, and slowly inches toward me. It still hadn't hit him. "I've seen you before."

"It's Sarah…" I finally answer, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

And immediately, a smile spreads across his face, his perfect, teeth gleaming at me like the sun, and his posture relaxed…

I feel the need to smile back because, well, he remembered.

"Sarah Baker?" He asks again taking faster steps towards me.

I nod, my brows rising at his questionable intentions with me, and he suddenly runs up to me, and engulfs me in a tight hug.

I let out an 'oof', as he suddenly tightens the gesture, lifting my feet just a bit off the ground.

"I can't believe it!" he breathes out onto my hair, as I smile into him, because, just the feeling of him makes my stomach lurch. "Is it really you, Baker?"

Elliot let go, and then looked at me, his smile still right on me, like he can't let go of it. I return the beam right back at him, and then laugh.

"Yep. In the flesh." I answered his former question. "And is it really you, Elliot? Because you definitely did not look like _this,_ when we were 13." I motion towards his body, asserting his very, muscular, tan physique. Yeah, I was being silly (acting like I only noticed it was him until now, but whatever).

He takes a step back, bringing his arms up, as if showing it all off. "You better believe it."

I laugh. "Wow, still as cocky as ever."

"I wasn't that cocky before." He denied, humorously.

"Sure you weren't." I joked, crossing my arms at him. He smiled back at me again, and I just can't help but _smile_. He's one of the few people you meet in your life where they're just happy all the time, and it's infectious.

Elliot then looked me up and down, my self-esteem suddenly wavering at his remote response. I looked away, trying to forget that he, Elliot Murtaugh was actually staring at me.

"But look at you…" He offered. I looked at him again, and he caught my eye. "You look great."

I kind of look down for a second, trying to hide the blush that I feel creeping up my cheeks, but instead just punch him in the arm.

"Shut up." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. But my stomach sort of twists again, at the unusual (well, at least to me) comment.

"Well…What are you doing here?" He asked, my thoughts still jumbled up at his former words.

"I'm here for the summer again." I answer quickly (out of nerves).

"So, you go leave for five years, without calling, and suddenly come back just like that." For a second, I wondered if he was being sarcastic, and I feel party hurt, partly glad, and partly regretful that he actually wanted to hear from me.

I mimick a small laugh, trying to calm myself down from telling him that I was waiting for him to call. "...I didn't know you wanted me to."

We then kind of just look at each other silently, like the quiet is tolerable, because I'm comfortable around him, and he doesn't find it weird either, and his eyes are so deep that I feel like falling, and his half-smiles are so caring…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The moment suddenly vanishes, and Elliot looks at his watch (which apparently had an alarm).

He mumbles a curse under his breath, then picks up his helmet (which was strangely on the ground), then looks at me with a bashful expression (like he wished this reunion could last longer), and then touches my shoulder. "I am so sorry Sarah, but I have to go now."

I quickly shake my head. "No, it's fine."

He then buckles the thing on his head. "I have a lesson in five minutes, and if I'm not there in _two_, then my dad will kill me." Emphasis on the _kill_.

"Ha," I chuckle, and then watch as he grabs the abandoned mountain bike behind the bush he came out off and jumps on it. "I totally understand. Remember, I have the same dad." I joke, pointing my thumb back to the cabin behind me.

He laughs at my joke, and then puts his foot on the pedal.

"Sarah?" He calls as I just turned to leave, myself.

"Yeah?" I look at him, a little hopeful.

"Do you want to continue this tomorrow?" He then invites; a little hesitation in his voice. I silently want to smack him, because of course I want to see him again. "Meet me at the dock at twelve?"

I nod. "I'll be there Murtaugh."

He then laughs, _(like he's still a child and it feels like five years ago)_, and I smile _(because I feel just like a kid, in a puppy romance). _

_But I want it so much more than just a puppy love._

"See you, Baker." He waves, as he then exits onto the dirt pathway a few feet away.

_So much more. _

_---_

**AN: Okay, so I watched CBTD2 a few days back (not the first time) and I just fell in love with the small romance in the movie [again]. Yeah, I'm weird like that. I've always secretly wanted Taylor and Alyson to get together. :P There _will_ be another chapter. Well, I'm hoping.**


	2. Heart on Your Sleeve

**AN: Dedicated to the lovely fans of Sarah/Elliot. A long chapter will do you good. **

**---**

So I guess you could say that I was pretty excited. In _guy-talk, _Elliot just asked me out right? So yeah, I was pretty excited.

The next morning I woke up earlier, earlier than I'm used to (since I actually used my alarm clock, even after I swore I would only use it for school – the ringing sound is really nails on chalkboard, if you know what I'm talking about).

It's pretty weird if you think about it. I usually take about five minutes to get ready in the morning ; brush my teeth, throw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, then run the comb through my hair a few times. Maybe put in some deodorant.

Okay, so I was a full-on tomboy. But you can't deny the fact that five years ago, I actually wore a skirt! Ironically, I'm having the same dilemma now. And for the same reason.

I just wish I could say that I wasn't nervous.

"Sarah…" A voice interrupts. "Sarah?"

I look up from my bowl of cereal and smile at my dad.

"Yeah, dad?" I swallow, and apparently I hadn't chewed enough and the food goes down my throat really slowly and roughly. "…What's up?"

He looks at me with a worried expression, like I'm in an abusive relationship with someone but he just doesn't want to tell me that the man I love is hurting me. Talk about drama.

"Are you feeling okay?" He hesitantly murmurs, putting down the newspaper in his hand. "You look a little… tense."

I laugh, and then wave him off. "Nah, why would you say that?" I take the glass next to the bowl and sip it quietly, trying to hide my anxiety (I _did not_ sleep well last night).

"Because first of all," He crosses his arms, like he's ready to start the whole I-told-you-so issue. "You look like you're ready to go scuba diving."

I suddenly look down to my attire, and find myself wearing a dark blue lifejacket. _How did that get there?_

"Secondly," He continues matter of factly, "You're spilling the milk."

Following his instruction, I look at my hand, which is currently holding a cup of milk, and _shaking_, (which would explain the spill on the table).

I grin abashedly, and put it down. Okay, so I couldn't sleep last night, plus I'm freaking out the next morning. It's not like it hasn't happened before…

"Sorry…" I try to explain (for my odd behavior – or just being a girl), "I'm just having a weird morning."

"…I'll say." He mumbles (like the dad who thinks no one can hear his whisper), just as mom walks in smiling with the twins. She runs her hands through Tom's hair then smiles expectantly at me.

"Morning Sarah." She walks over to me and wipes the mess on the table (like it's a habit). "Did you sleep okay?"

I nod, faking a smile, "Like a baby." I lie through my teeth.

She then looks at me, and really looks through me like she can read minds; and frowns. "You're lying."

I half-sigh, and then get up to put my empty bowl in the sink (a cheap excuse to not look her in the eye) and lean over the counter, like I'm ready to wash the dishes. But I just stand there looking out the window instead.

"Sarah?" Her voice is apprehensive, and I can hear her sit up in her chair, as Kyle and Nigel are busy eating their mouths off. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

I nod, even though I know she can't really see my face, but I do, because I want to tell her what's going on. _Jeeze, I'm already 18 years old, and I can't even handle dating. Someone shoot me. _

"It's Elliot." I whisper, because I don't want her to know I haven't gotten over him, and two, the twins are in earshot. "He asked me out again…"

But the last part is kind of blocked out because footsteps make their way into the kitchen, as Charlie, Jess, Nora, Henry, and 5 other people enter the room; like suddenly the circus has just joined our family. I swear to God, it's like it hasn't even been five years.

Kate is suddenly bombarded with people around her telling her they're going out, or they're going to hang with someone, or _I'll be back at 10'_… Though Tom is still looking at me, waiting for me to finish, but I just go up to my room because it wasn't a big deal anyways.

As I leave, I hear someone ask 'What's wrong with Sarah?'

---

I hear a knock at the door, and before I can shout _'I'm not here'_ like the childish eighteen year old I am (note the sarcasm, seriously), the person comes in.

"Mom, it's okay. You don't have to give me the whole 'daughter-to-mom talk' anymore. I can handle it." I say standing up, but I face the wrong person.

"It's Lorraine." My older sister says, waving a small hello like I was supposed to know it was her that was coming in.

"Oh no…" I mutter, almost unnoticeable.

"What?" She replies.

Okay, sure, I was a little annoyed that, again, it was _Lorraine_, that came to my rescue, yet that's exactly what happened last time. Sure she was the pretty, attractive female child in the house (other than Nora), and sure she could help me to decide what to wear, but I couldnt always be saved.

"Look Sarah, I'm not here to _make_-_over_ you, even though it would really help," She mumbles the last part (as I scowl a bit); "I'm here to tell you that I know you can do this for yourself."

I cross my arms at her, and then narrow my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you really like this guy, so I'm just trying to tell you that, if he really likes you, he'll like you for who you are."

I guess it was a _little_ shift of the weight on my shoulders, and I guess I felt a _little_ relieved. Even if it did mean that I got some approval from Lorraine (however weird that sounds - and how does everyone know about Elliot?).

"…Thanks." I say, relaxing my posture. "I guess I needed that."

"No problem." She says, her sweet tone comes back again, but I smile instead. She then turns to the door.

"But put in mind, I know Elliot has changed _a lot_…" She hastily gushes. "I mean seriously, have you seen-"

"Your point?" I quickly interrupt, before it got too PG-13.

She chuckles then puts her hand on the doorknob. "He might want to see some change too."

She closes the door before I can respond, and I throw myself back onto the bed. _I think that just made my problem worse._

---

Have you ever gotten that feeling where you're so flustered, and excited, that you become insecure, and just distressed to the point that you're shaking? Even if it feels like you can't overcome this feeling because it's too overwhelming, it feels like the most amazing feeling in the world?

And it's all because of one person?

Elliot gives me that feeling.

And even though it kills me, I don't want it to end.

And I see him right there, right where he said he would be.

I kind of just shake off the tremulous fear I have, because, well, why should I be nervous?

I look at the skirt I'm wearing; it's blue, and a little above my knees, (darn Lorraine!), and then I run my hands through my hair a few more times (just in case).

Elliot is facing the other way though; facing the lake, the sun hitting his body like some kind of purity that doesn't seem real. He's throwing rocks into the water; trying to make them skip (which he is doing perfectly).

For a second, I think of running in the other direction; back to the cabin to fake in sick, and say that I have some sort of disease and can't make it.

Just as I'm about to turn around, _Elliot does_, and he spots me (a few feet away).

I smile when he catches my eye, and his face just lights up (like a firefly), and I walk towards him (trying to be strictly casual).

"Sarah!" He greets sweetly, as I just step beside him.

"Hello Elliot." I say back (casual, casual, casual). "I'm sorry I'm late. There was this whole thing at home with Tom, and Lorraine…"

He shakes his head, as if it's his fault. "No, I was early."

I breathe in deeply, trying to shake off those flying bugs in my stomach.

"So, where to?" He continues, playfully bowing. "The day is totally yours."

I laugh, then cross my arms, tapping one finger on my chin jokingly. "Well, how about we go eat first? I'm starving."

He smiles (like he created the expression), and then puts his hand on my shoulder. "Of course you are."

I gasp, then shove his hand away (even if I wish I didn't). "Did you just call me fat?"

He then shrugs, starting to walk away, (like he can get away with anything he wants). "Maybe I did… What are you going to do about it?"

I turn to follow him, and unfold my arms, ready to punch him, but instead, he starts running off into the other direction and into the woods.

I quickly chase after him, and suddenly, I'm not jittery anymore; but calm and content.

---

After I finally catch Elliot (which wasn't too difficult), he gets me into his car and we drive to this new Italian café downtown, that he says is so good, you wouldn't have lived if you've never been there.

And he's right, because it's amazing.

"Okay, don't hurt yourself." Elliot says, looking at me, a little humor, and mockery in his eyes.

I look up at him, spaghetti dangling from my mouth.

But I can tell he really wants to smile right now, even if I look like a dork. So I quickly slurp (casual, casual, casual) up the noodles, and frown at him, taking my napkin (like a life preserver), and wiping sauce off my face.

"Sorry." I apologize; red probably forming on my cheeks already.

He then pokes his fork at his own meal and stuffs a huge mouthful into his mouth. I kind of stare at him (maybe he was imitating me?), and then feel really stupid for being impolite.

Elliot swallows the whole thing, wipes his mouth, then smiles, his teeth, surprisingly, still white. "No big. When I first came here, I was worse. Trust me."

I chuckle, and then finish the remaining bits of my food, as a waitress comes to take out plates away.

"Anything else I can get you?" The pretty, tall, blonde beams at Elliot, like he's a god or something.

But he just puts the dirty plate on her tray, along with mine. "No thanks. Sarah, you want anything else?"

I shake my head at him, and then look back to the flirty waitress, who's ogling my date.

"We're good then." Elliot finishes, as she walks away without another glance from him. I just sit there, a little glad that he decided not to flirt back with her.

Elliot then takes the salt shaker and looks at it, like he's trying to read some imaginary ingredients on an imaginary label. "Is she gone yet?" He whispers, still looking at the small seasoning object.

"Um, yeah…." I look at him curiously, before he looks at me with an irritated look on.

"Good."

A little anxious, I smirk at him. "Care to explain?"

He sighs, and then puts the white shaker down. "That girl will never leave me alone."

I raise a brow at him. "How?"

"I used to go to school with her, and every time she sees me now, she'll ask me out on a date. And every time I say no, she takes it as a _maybe_." His voice is very peeved. I guess I felt a little upset, that he would talk about his relationships with other girls when he's _on_ a date, but then again, I was also eased that he didn't like her (even if she was very pretty).

"So," He looks at me, grinning, his tone changing (my heartbeat picking its pace, because I know exactly what he's going to say), "Has Sarah Baker ever had any admirers?"

I kind of just 'pshh' the subject off, and lean back onto the seat, while I try to think of something clever, and _cool_ to say (someone shoot me, again).

"Of course she has- I has – I have…" I swiftly correct (already feeling like a fool).

But Elliot just sniggers at my words then leans closer on the table (and it's a small table), making me feel a tad bit, suffocated.

"Oh, really?" He challenges. "Tell me about them."

I slightly gulp, then lean onto my side of the table, and smile. "Well…"

He tilts his head a bit, like he's trying to block out all the noise from the other people, and just hear _my_ voice.

"There was this one guy… Jim." I finally answer. There_ was_ a guy name Jim, who I dated for about two weeks. What can I say? It didn't work out too well. I found out I'm more into athletes, while he found out he's more into… guys.

"Yeah, he was pretty awesome…" I suddenly burst out, trying to prevent an odd silence. "But in the end, it just didn't work out. I was too busy for a relationship."

Elliot nodded, then smiled. Smiled, like he was trying to prevent it, but couldn't.

"What about you?" I try to change the subject, and direct it to something that's not exactly _me_. "Any girls dropping to their knees yet?"

Elliot grins at the comeback, then looks down to his crossed fingers and then speaks. "Um... yeah." He then sits up a bit, and rubs the back of his neck, and really thinks about it (looking nervous). This must've been the weirdest date in all of history; who talks about ex's on a date?

"I've had." His eyes look up at me, and his expression is the most serious, most intense, concentrated glance he has ever given me. "But I was never comfortable with any of them."

I part my lips a bit (out of what, I don't know, maybe a little confusion… acceptance…happiness…), and this silence fills the air between us, like maybe I wasn't supposed to say anything back, because he was saying something else than what he was _saying_. And I swear, our hands are so close, they might be moving towards each other. And I almost feel his fingers reach mine, when suddenly, the table shakes.

"Your order." A voice interrupts the silent moment.

We both snap our heads up at the waiter who has just brought a slice of cake on a tray.

Elliot nods, and gives him a halfhearted smile, as the elder man leaves.

"Have you ever tried coffee cake?" Elliot suddenly says; tone altered, character changed; like the moment never existed. So I just follow along, and try to shrug everything off.

"No. Well, yeah; the Starbucks one." I answer (casual, casual, casual).

"Then you haven't tried nothing yet." He says, taking a piece with his fork, and bringing it up to my lips.

I turn my head just a bit, questioning his intentions, but he just gives me a reassuring smile (that I can't ignore).

---

"Jump a thousand feet off a helicopter with a broken parachute, or stranded in the middle of the ocean?" I say, taking a spoon of the double Fudge Ice Cream I'm holding.

He tilts his head up in thought, then nods (just a tiny bit).

"Middle of the ocean." He finally answers, taking another lick of his Strawberry Ice Cream cone.

I raise a brow at him. "Why?"

"Because I'm a really good swimmer." He answers, almost instantly. "Plus, what is a broken parachute gonna do for me?"

"Ahh..." I respond at his likely answer. I knew Elliot wasn't a narcissistic person, though. He was actually quite the opposite.

"Okay." He starts again, as we continue to walk down the brick sidewalk near the shops. "Not being able to ever see again… Or not being able to ever speak again?"

I look down, and then smack my lips in consideration. "So, basically, being deaf or blind, is what you're saying?"

Elliot nods, still looking forward.

"Deaf."

He looks toward me, his own face twisted in puzzlement at my sincere answer. Then he speaks, his voice so soft, almost too quiet to hear, "Why?"

"Because," I smile at him and his adorable curiosity before responding, "Then I wouldn't be able to hear the voices of my family and friends, your annoying voice…" I tease.

He half-grins at the joke, then waits for me to finish.

"I wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone the same."

"But what about not being able to see the faces of your family. See them smile, and laugh." He defends (like maybe he wishes he was deaf); like it's his life. "You wouldn't see color anymore. I mean, try imagining watching a movie without any picture."

I throw the empty Ice cream cup in a near garbage bin, then stop to look at him.

"Yeah, but try imagining watching a movie without any sound. Wouldn't you want to hear what they were saying?"

He nods in acceptance, or maybe, in surrender.

"Touché."

---

And just like that, the day goes by too quickly for my liking. It's getting a little dark; dark enough for people to start walking home when Elliot and I are the only two people left walking around. But still, I like it.

"Hey, do you wanna go swimming?" Elliot suddenly suggests, out of nowhere.

I laugh (not taking him seriously). "You're joking."

He shakes his head, pouting out his bottom lip, his eyes dead serious (not dead, _dead_, but severely sober).

I just shrug my shoulders, not really thinking about the thought and what could lead to the act of us diving into the lake at… _8:00_ pm. But somehow we're back standing at the dock, just where we first met up 8 hours ago, cluelessness spreading across my face.

Elliot grins, half-laughs at my nonchalant reaction, when suddenly he pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his bare chest. The thought creeps into my mind slowly, and finally it registers, causing me to choke on my spit, almost.

Before I can stumble out a _"I have to go now, because I can't stand the sight of you half-naked"_ excuse, he already jumps off the darn wood, and into the dark water, leaving me and (almost dripping) saliva alone.

A few short seconds pass, (and I'm still clueless on what to do) Elliot's head pops out of the water. He shakes it, trying to get all the water out, then smiles – no, smirks at me – because he knows what effect that had on me. I mean, any _sane_ girl, would have had the same response.

"You coming in or what?" He shouts, treading the water calmly.

My arms are crossed, and I feel the need to stay back. "No way. Do you know how late it is?!"

"Fine." He oddly, agrees. A little taken back; I expected him to be a little more persistent.

"I guess you're just scared that I'm a better swimmer than you." He then consciously treads the water in circles, blatantly showing off. _I spoke too soon._

I watch him, and his evident ways of trying to get me in the water, then groan in defeat. "You're on Murtaugh."

Elliot stops treading to laugh at me, and my white flag.

I take off my own shirt, then hastily dive into the cold, black lake water. For a few seconds all I can see is black. Black water everywhere and the surface is invisible. But I quickly gain my muscle back in a second, and rise to the top, pulling air desperately into my empty lungs.

"Whooo!" I hear a deep voice yell, as I shake off the excess water in my hair.

"Sarah Baker versus Elliot Murtaugh. Who will win?" He mimics. "The amazing, _stunning, _Professional Swim athlete, or slow, little Sarah Baker?"

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the fake tough guy talk." I tighten my lips. "First to your side of the lake wins."

Elliot brings his hands up for a second, signaling his mouth shut. "You ready?"

"Always." I give my last word, then dunk my head back into the water for the second time, and push my arms in a breast stroke movement, my legs pushing me as far as they could go. Elliot's house on the other side of the lake wasn't that far, but it was enough to make me tired.

I couldn't feel him behind me, or beside me, so he must've ended up beating me in the race. The thought raced through my mind, but I still kept swimming.

This was insane, but I loved it.

After a few tiring moments, I reach the other side of the lake, my heart pounding a million beats a minute, and I can't see him anywhere.

A little panicked, I shout. "Elliot?!"

I turn my body in the other direction, but even if I squint my eyes, I know I can't see through the pitch darkness. I don't even know how I made it even to this point.

"Elliot!?!"

My voice suddenly feels like cracking, when I suddenly hear splashing a few feet away.

"Sarah!"

And towards the grassy, shallow area, there Elliot is standing, waving at me in victory. My heart slows its pace, and now I really feel _like killing him. _

I swim towards him, and the water get's lower, and I can walk straight now. Elliot is standing on the sand, his arms crossed, his feet tapping, and his lips smirking, because he might've just… beaten me.

"What took you so long?" He asked, still smiling, like it was all hilarious to him. (I knew he would beat me anyways).

I run up to him, then shove him as hard as I can and, gladly, actually making him step back from the impact.

"Hey?!" He shouts, my inner-self smiling that I actually hurt him. He was really big. "What was that for?"

I hit him again, but not as hard, then frown at him in anger. "I thought you were dead!"

Elliot stops for a second, then looks at me for a long second, because I'm panting so hard from the frustration, the swimming, and the pain in my throat from keeping myself from crying.

"I thought you saw me. I was right in front of you, but then you just stopped." He replied at the silence. "You thought I died?"

My eyebrows are slanted, and my teeth are chattering from the breeze (or from the anger and excitement I feel).

I try to hold in my glower, but after a few moments, I just smile, then start laughing. And _really_, start laughing.

Elliot doesn't find it amusing that I just had a major mood swing, because his face is still stern, because he was worried, that _I_ was worried. But even so, none of even makes sense to me anymore.

"What's so funny?" He asks; voice serious. "Why are you laughing?"

I breathe in; trying to catch my breath, then put my arm on him. "I thought you died…"

He gives me a puzzled look, at my unusual response. "I'm sorry Sarah! I'm sorry. So just stop laughing."

I can tell he feels embarrassed because he's apologizing now (too much), so I try to make it easier for him, and stop.

"Just don't do that again." I retrieve my posture (and logic) back. "You really scared me for a second."

He gives a half-hearted smile then walks towards his house, gesturing for me to follow. "C'mon. Let's get dried up."

---

The inside of Elliot's house is really big. Of course I remember it from the last time I visited, but now it just seems huge. Not as many kids running around, it's quiet and dark, and Elliot has just… grown up.

His room is really big too; there are huge posters of Colleges and sports teams hanging on his walls. Trophies lined up on shelves; medals hanging from hooks. I feel kind of inferior looking at them.

"Sarah!" He catches my ear, and I look towards him, as a shirt lands on my face.

I pull it off and look at it.

"Wear it for now."

I grin at him (he knows it's a thank you), and I swiftly put it on. Because the weird thought (that should've occurred to me a few minutes ago) comes to me like a brick wall. This whole time, I was only wearing my underwear (bra and everything).

"Sarah, come over here." He calls out, his voice coming from outside his window.

I look over the ledge and see him sitting on the roof. Carefully, I climb out of the window frame, and make my way to him, and sit beside him. He smiles at me before lying back down, so I just follow (casual, casual, casual).

"It's great isn't it?" He asks, referring to the view. The dark, dark navy sky is so black, yet the stars make up for it.

"Wow…" Is all I can say. I can hear him huff out in quiet laughter. It really is beautiful though, the sky. You just couldn't see this everywhere. Millions of white dots lining the sky like a painting or photograph; something you just couldn't imagine seeing in reality.

"I used to sit here every night when I was little. Just staring at it for hours." Elliot mentioned, his voice soft, and pensive.

"Used to?"

"Yeah. Now I don't have much time anymore." He replied, a little grief in his tone. "I have so much work. College applications, admissions, my job, my _dad_… I just can't focus on things like this anymore."

"What? Just laying here for a few moments?" I say back, turning my head to him.

Elliot closes his eyes, and slightly nods at my words. I look to his flexed arms that are supporting his head. Then look back to him.

"Why are you worrying so much?" I suddenly inquire. "There's no doubt you're going to get accepted to every college you apply to. Why are you working your self over so much?"

Elliot's eyes suddenly open (like a heartbeat), and his head turns to me, his face stern, and a little distressed. His eyes are glazing, and I can feel his deep breaths on my face because we're so close.

"It's not like that Sarah." He whispered back. But his tone was biting. "How do you know I'm going to get into every school?"

"I know you will, Elliot! No school would be stupid enough to reject you." I say back to him (a little louder than necessary). "I know _you_, Elliot."

"How do you-"

"Elliot!" I interrupted again (before it became physical). "I know you… a lot…and…" I paused, trying to think of the right words. "And I think you're amazing."

He didn't say anything after that, but just looked at me, content in his eyes.

After that, I think it was well established that he understood what I was trying to tell him. The only thing was, I didn't get the response I wanted.

---

**A/N: I guess, there's another chapter. If everyone who reviewed last time, reviews for this chapter, there will definitely be another chapter. :) Sorry if the ending seemed a little cut off. **


	3. So I'll Wait

---

It would've been kind of rude if I had left without saying goodbye to Elliot. Even though I had the overwhelming urge to just go over there and smack him for being so passive yesterday, I still wanted to see him again.

It would've also been very stupid because I told him I just came, and if I'd leaven already, things would seem a little suspicious. It would be a little obvious why, and it is a childish decision, but I started packing my luggage bag anyway. It would be so easy. I could just say goodbye to my parents, then get into my car and drive off back to College.

"Sarah? What are you doing?" Someone says after a few short knocks on the door.

I turn for a short second to see who's at the door of my room, then continue on with my packing. It's mom (at least it's not Lorraine).

"I'm leaving early." I quickly reply, putting in the last of my shirts. I walk to the bathroom, and take out all my carry on items; toothbrush, shampoo, towel… Her eyes are still on me though. I can tell.

"Why?" She asks, walking into the room, her voice a little concerned (as always). "What happened?"

I shake my head a bit – in denial. "I just remembered that I have so much work to finish up back at school. So I decided to go back to finish up."

I zip up the bag, then realize it won't fit. Mom's still looking at me, but I ignore the analyzing gaze she's giving me, and press myself onto the huge duffle, trying to squish everything in.

"Just like that?" She asks, after a while.

I nod, then try zipping up the bag again.

Okay, so that wasn't really the real reason I was leaving so suddenly.

Call me whatever you want – chicken, coward, jerk – I couldn't stand lying beside him last night, knowing that he was too dense to understand what I was trying to say when I told him that he was _amazing._

Amazing, wonderful, beautiful… But anyways, I know I didn't exactly say the three words I wanted to say, but he still should've gotten the subtle hint. I mean, you should've seen his face. For a second I thought he would actually, maybe, say the same words to me. But I guess sometimes fantasy is too far-fetched for reality.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sarah?" Kate asks, like there's a deeper reason to this spontaneous action (even if there is).

I nod at her, giving her a stern, but sure smile (if there is such a thing). "Absolutely."

So I stand up, and pull the huge trolley onto its wheels, while she offers to take my other bag down the stairs.

The thing isn't too heavy, so I manage to carry it outside, and into the trunk my car. Kate smiles at me, and for a second I think that she's going to try her speech again, about how I couldn't just leave her with Tom and everyone else. I'm silently glad she didn't catch the whole Elliot thing.

So she gives me a hug goodbye, and then kisses me on the cheek, and looks at me like I'm graduating from high school; like I just might never see her again.

But I get into the front seat of my car, and wave to her as I pull out of the grass, and onto the road. I watch her in the rear view mirror the whole time; she's standing there, her arms crossed, and I think I might cry, because this is the last time I'm going to be seeing her for a long time, and I'm leaving her because of my stupid lie.

I guess you could say I was a little selfish, that yeah, I was leaving because of a stupid guy (take that back), but you can't help the way you feel sometimes. It's about perspective.

After a few minutes into the woods, I realize that I didn't get to say goodbye to Tom. I immediately stop in my tracks, and hastily step on the brakes.

I ponder the thought for a while, and then a rush of guilt passes through me.

So I put the gear into reverse, and look into my rear view mirror, ready to back up.

But right as I'm about to step on the accelerator pedal, I see someone blocking my way.

---

I kind of squint my eyes a bit, just to see if the person I think it is really is the person standing behind my car.

Elliot's face is a mixture of hopelessness, guilt, frustration, and disappointment; an expression that would be very unusual to see on his very face. His arms are dangling by his sides, innocently, and I almost feel like running out just to hug him.

I turn off the engine, knowing that yes, we're going to have to talk, just like adults.

He probably hears the engine die down, so he walks around to the door of my car, where I'm sitting. But I'm not looking at anything but the wheel. I can't bear to look at him, and that look of his, because I just might break down.

"Hey Sarah." He greets, his voice calm, and _perfect_.

I slowly look up towards him, and give him a small smile in recognition. "Hello Elliot."

He doesn't smile though, and it just about kills me (because he smiles no matter what).

"May I ask what you're doing in your car?" He asks, like he's unsure he wants to hear my answer.

I don't want to respond though. I don't want to tell him that I'm leaving because of him, or that I'm lying to my mom because of him, or that I like him because of _him_.

After no response, he decides to talk for me.

"You're leaving because of me." Elliot says. And I wonder how he can read my mind like a book.

I hesitantly stay quiet, and push some of hair behind my ear.

"Aren't you?" He asks for reassessment.

I turn towards him, and then breathe in. "I'm sorry."

He then grins, surprisingly, and I slightly raise a brow at his reasoning, because it looks like a grin where you're laughing at someone else's _insane logic_.

"Why are you laughing?" I suddenly burst, because I can't take not knowing his thoughts.

"…Because you're crazy." He laughs out again. This time, I'm so confused on his words; if they mean what they mean, or _what they mean._

"What?"

Elliot takes a step back from the car, and looks at me with an unreadable expression. "You're childish."

"Excuse me?" I ask, sitting up from my seat. That was something else; something that wasn't like him, to call someone names, I mean. What's gotten into him?

"You're immature, Sarah. That's what you are." He continues ranting. I literally, cannot believe what he's saying. It's like he was holding this in all the time, and letting it all go now.

"You're ignorant… and you're stubborn." And he's still got that smile plastered on his face.

I narrow my eyes at him, not knowing what to say, because I am in shock.

"You're a child, Sarah." He finishes, almost whispering my name.

I huff out in anger, ready to jump out of the car and punch him, but I just control it, and decide to just leave.

"How dare you, Elliot!?"I shout, fumbling for my car keys. "Urgh, I can't believe you!"

The engine roars to life, and I quickly put the gear into drive. But Elliot doesn't seem to be finished letting out all his anger, because he rushes to the window and leans into the car, so his face is inches away from mine.

"You're afraid, Sarah…" He adds in, a little out of breath.

Not being able to just push my foot on the pedal, _because there is a human hanging onto the side of my car_, I stare him down, full of frustration. I didn't know he felt that way; if I knew I would've never agreed to go out with him (and I would be a fool).

"I can't believe you, Elliot!" I whisper angrily into his face.

"You're afraid," He repeats, as he breathes in deeply, before gulping out of irritation, and restlessness. "You're afraid… and every time you get scared, you run."

I don't say anything back, because I think that maybe, he's trying to tell me something that I should've noticed, or realized before.

"And you're too scared that if you stay, you'll get hurt." He continues again. His breath is heaving onto my face from talking and running, and from (his heart) racing. "So you just leave."

I still don't have anything to say, because my mouth is gaping at him, and even though I want to yell back at how he was the most confusing, and cruelest guy I have ever met, nothing comes out of my mouth. It's just like me to blank out at the most important moments.

And after Elliot figures I won't say anything back anytime soon, he backs away from the car. His eyes stay glued to me though.

"…So if you want to leave," He utters (as my throat tightens). "…Go."

I don't know what to feel at the second, because I want to leave so bad; to just escape from the humiliation I'm feeling (because this is not how my plan was supposed to go with him), and from the intense look he's giving me, because I have never seen him with this much hurt in his eyes, and from everything that I don't want to feel.

But my hand finds its way to the lock, and the key goes into the hole, starting the engine again.

I'm about to press on the gas, but I turn to him instead, my tongue lingering for the last word.

"I'm sorry Elliot." I manage to say, even though my voice is cracking from that huge lump forming in my throat. "I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you."

His eyebrows are slanting up in desperation, because I know it hurts him just to try and let me go, and because it's hurting me too.

But he takes a step to the car again, and looks at me closely (I can see my reflection in those eyes), and whispers.

"…I don't know how I could ever fall in love with someone like you," His voice is so quiet, and gentle, that I feel my ears jump at the sound. "…But I did."

I kind of just frown at that last sentence, because he did just confess it. Realization dawns over me, because _I am_ running from him. I frown, because I never wanted to leave him, ever, and because I want to just bawl at the awful truth.

Elliot is also happy-frowning at me, with a sort of hopelessness too. So I lean in to slowly, and silently ask if I can. He doesn't move, so I take that as a yes, and close my eyes to press my lips onto his and kiss him, like I've always wanted to.

Immediately, he grabs onto the back of my neck, and pulls me in closer.

Unfortunately, the car door is blocking us from being any closer than we actually are, so I try and tug him into the vehicle with me, and I can almost hear him smile against my face, even though both our eyes are closed.

Though somehow, he ends up in the car with me anyways, and we both just laugh out because we're making out in my car, in the middle of a forest.

He kisses me once more before pulling away. His hand is in my hair, with my face directly in front of his, our eyes boring into each other.

"Sarah," he utters; his eyes half-lidded at my lips, then to my irises. "Promise me you won't ever run from me again."

I give him a small smile, and I want to just sign my name on some imaginary contract, because I don't ever want to run from him.

"…I won't."

And just like that, my plan is ruined.

---

**A/N: Hey peoples! SOO, this is he wonderful ending! I hoped you loved it! :P Or hated it, if you want. Please love it, because it's the last chapter. No one really reviewed for the second chap, so its done. I continued writing this chapter anyways, because I just love Elliot/Sarah that much. :P Happy days!**

**-Oh, and if you were wondering about that last line, her plan was leaving Lake Winnetka and Elliot. Review if you read it (a writer needs to know these things)**


End file.
